Chairman of the Queen's Royal Security Council (Sussex World)
Chairman of the Queen's Royal Security Council (Sussex World) Chairman of The Queen’s Royal Security Council The Chairman of the King/Queen’s Royal Security Council is a hereditary office within the Royal Household under the sovereign of the United Kingdom. The Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council (CQRSC or HM Chairman) is the highest officeholder and presides over meetings of the council. The CQRSC has overall responsibility of the QRSC which involves engineering and controlling the QRSC’s current growth in and future expansion in international markets. The CQRSC is the chief executive officer of The Queen’s Royal Security Council and oversees all affairs within the QRSC. The CQRSC directly administers control of the Royal Protection Service, the Domestic Affairs Advisory Board, the Economic Affairs Advisory Board, the Financial Affairs Advisory Board, the Strategic Planning Board, and the Royal Security Council Agency. The CQRSC holds the title of Royal Security Advisor to The Queen within the Royal Household (RSA). The CQRSC as HM RSA serves as the chief advisor to the sovereign on all affairs related to royal security. The CQRSC directly supervises the Vice Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council, the Chief of Staff, the Secretary-Treasurer, and the Chief Business Officer. The hereditary office of The Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council belongs to that of the Duke of Sussex. The Lord High Marshal of the United Empire is a hereditary imperial officeholder under the sovereign of the United Empire. The imperial office of the Lord High Marshal belongs to that of the Duke of Sussex, therefore the Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council is commonly referred to simply as His Grace The Duke of Sussex and Lord High Marshal; The official style is His Grace the Duke of Sussex, The Marquess of Dorchester, The Marquess of Ormonde, Marquess of Antrim, Marquess of Hastings, The Earl of Lewes, The Earl of Chichester, The Earl of Hove, The Earl of Mulgrave, The Earl of Norbury, The Baron Arklow, The Lord High Marshal of the United Empire, Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council, and Royal Security Advisor to the Queen. His Grace Victor Abraxas, Duke of Sussex, is the current officeholder of the Lord High Marshal of the United Empire and Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council. The Duke is an American from North Carolina. As a reward for the extreme contributions to HM the Queen and the UK, by Act of Parliament, HM the Queen took the unprecedented step of granting a dukedom to Victor Abraxas although he is American born, by using the reasoning that North Carolina was originally a colony of the British Crown. According to legend Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, was told by God in a dream to seek out and employ the Duke. The Duke was first granted employment as The Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council, in which the Duke founded. The Duke created the Royal Security Fund (RSF) as a division of the Queen’s Royal Security Council and within several months of its creation, the RSF generated over £150 billion in revenue and has an annual gross of between £300 billion to £350 billion. The Duke advised HM The Queen to grant the creation of the Royal Protection Service (RPS) and the Royal Security Council Agency (RSCA). The RPS is charged with the protection of the British Sovereign and the British Royal Family. The RPS replaced the London Metropolitan Police’s Royalty Protection branch. Through the RSF the Duke was able to garner enough money for the sovereign to be able to return the money granted to the crown from the government’s Sovereign’s Support Grant and the money granted to other members of the royal family by the parliament. The Duke, through the RSF also funds the Royal Airlift Squadron. The Duke also created the Government Aid Grant which helps fund HM Government, and created Her Majesty’s Gracious Aid which assists low-income families within the UK. The Duke’s financial success and the benefits that it brought the citizens of the UK ignited a revolution within the Republic of Ireland with the people demanding a return to the United Kingdom. Thus the island of Ireland was restored whole under the British Crown and the UK became the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. The people of Ireland saw a huge growth in personal income with the union with Great Britain. The people of France later proclaimed HM Elizabeth II, the Queen of France, and entered into the Union of the United Kingdom. Thus becoming the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, and France. As a result of the Duke’s achievements HM Elizabeth II Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, and France, took the unprecedented step and made the then Mr. Victor Abraxas (an American born) The Duke of Sussex, The Marquess of Dorchester, The Marquess of Ormonde, Marquess of Antrim, Marquess of Hastings, The Earl of Lewes, The Earl of Chichester, The Earl of Hove, The Earl of Mulgrave, The Earl of Norbury and Baron Arklow. The Duke was also extremely instrumental, along with the Prime Minister David Cameron and HM The Queen, in restoring the British Empire under the new name of the United Empire of the Commonwealth of Nations. As a result of The Duke’s success with the RSF, the citizens of The Commonwealth of Nations demanded a return to the British Empire, in hopes of benefiting from the RSF. The Commonwealth of Nations was formed into the United Empire with the British Sovereign being recognized throughout the Empire as Her Majesty Elizabeth II, Empress of the United Empire. Within the UK the Queen is referred to as Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, and France and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Empress of the United Empire, Defender of the Faith. HM The Queen as Empress is the Supreme Head of State, and supreme executive, legislative, and judicial power is vested within the person of the Empress. The Empress is also the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of the Empire. As a result of the formation of the Empire the citizens within the Empire enjoyed huge job creation and economic growth. As a reward for the Duke’s actions in restoring the British Empire as the United Empire, HM The Queen bestowed upon the Duke the hereditary imperial office of The Lord High Marshal of the Empire. By Act of Parliament, The Duchy of Sussex is responsible for the management and governance of the County of Sussex. The Duchy itself has its own governance which is separate from the County governance. The governance of the Duchy focuses on the lands directly owned and administered by the Duchy. The Governance of the Duchy consists of the Duke’s Council, the Duke, and the Officers of the Duchy: The Lord Warden of the Sussex Assembly, Chancellor of the Duchy of Sussex, Vice-Chancellor, High Steward, Attorney-General, Secretary and Keeper of the Records, Auditor, High Sheriff of Sussex, Keeper of the Privy Seal, Solicitor-General, Surveyor-General, Vice-Warden of the Sussex Assembly, Sussex Herald, and Receiver General. The Sussex Assembly is not separate from the County governance, in that the Sussex Assembly consists of the Duke’s Council, the Sussex County Council, and the mayors of the cities/towns of Sussex. The Sussex Assembly merges the Duchy and the County. The Chancellor is the Chief Officer of the Duchy and runs the day-to-day operations of the Duchy. The Duchy is responsible to the Parliament as it relates to the governance of the County of Sussex, therefore the Chancellor is reports directly to the Duke and indirectly to the Parliament. The Duke is also responsible to the Sovereign when it comes to the governance of the Duchy. As Duke of Sussex, the Duke has de-jure certain rights and privileges within the County of Sussex which encompasses all of Sussex (East Sussex, West Sussex and Brighton and Hove), but carries out certain ceremonial duties. For the County of Sussex the Duke appoints a number of individuals. The Duke has sole responsibility for appointing the High Sheriff of Sussex, who in turn appoints a Sheriff for East Sussex and a Sheriff for West Sussex. Under the Duke’s guidance, and with the admission of France and all of Ireland into the UK, East and West Sussex were reformed into one single administrative county, the County of Sussex. The Duke reorganized the administrative protocol of the county which resembles that of the previous county of West Sussex. Sussex has a County Council and councillors, and is governed on a daily basis by a Chief Executive and his team of Executive Directors. The Chief Executive is responsible to the County Council, the Duke, and ultimately the voters. The Chief Executive reports indirectly to the Chancellor and keeps the Duke informed about the Cabinets actions. The Chief Executive has three deputies for East and West Sussex. The deputies are the Chief Administrator of East Sussex, the Chief Administrator of West Sussex, and the Chief Administrator of Brighton and Hove. Each borough within Sussex, as well as Brighton and Hove maintain Councils which are subject to the Sussex County Council. The county seat is that of Lewes. The Dukes initiatives have transformed Sussex county and, made Lewes and Chichester into huge metropolitans both with populations over 2 million each. The Duke also has the responsibility of appointing the Chief Executive and Cabinet of the County of Sussex (based on the advice of the County Council), and appointing the Sussex County Police Commissioner (SCPC), on the advice of the Chief Executive. The SCPC appoints several deputies to assist him, which makeup the management board, a Deputy Commissioner, a Chief Constable, Deputy Chief Constables (oversee directorates of Territorial Policing, Specialist Crime & Operations, Specialist Operations, Professionalism, and Support Services) and directors (directors of police staff head administrative departments). The Sussex Police force consists of two areas which are East Sussex and West Sussex and are each led by a Commander. The areas are divided into five divisions each led by a Chief Superintendant. The divisions are (Div 1) Lewes, (Div 2) Chichester, (Div 3) Brighton & Hove, and divisions (4) and (5) cover the rest of Sussex County. The Divisions are sub-divided into districts which are led by a Chief Inspector. The districts are further divided into Neighbourhood Policing Teams (NPTs), each led by an Inspector.